


The Tale of Raphaelades and Persimone

by DustinMcDreamy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Coming of Age, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Small violent fight, Very brief mention of self harm, mythology retelling, teenage crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustinMcDreamy/pseuds/DustinMcDreamy
Summary: An alternate universe retelling of the tale of Hades and Persephone and how Earth got its seasons.





	The Tale of Raphaelades and Persimone

**Author's Note:**

> The origin stories of the gods will not match up entirely with actual Greek lore, but it only serves as an introduction to learn the characters and get familiar with their 'Greek' names/identities.

     Long ago, in Ancient Greece, Gods and Goddesses watched over mankind from the heights of Mount Olympus. Magneus was the oldest of the gods, and initially the first one. In his youth, he loved seducing mortals, having his way with them, and having fun with his powers. But as he aged and matured, he felt rather lonely on Olympus. He created a husband for himself, Aleceidon, and a sister-in-law, Isrodite.

     "Isrodite," Magneus said, "I leave you in charge of love on this planet. I have never been very good at it. Please give Aleceidon and I your blessing so that we may have a long and lasting romance full of passion and commitment."

     "So it is blessed, Magneus," Isrodite said,

     Magneus turned to his new lover. "Aleceidon, my gift to you for your hand in marriage, is all the seas on this Earth. The ocean is deep, everlasting, and water is the source of all life. May our love be just as bountiful as the water, and bring new life to us."

     "I will watch over it, just as I will watch over you, my love," Aleceidon replied as he took Magneus's hand, and placed a chaste kiss onto it. 

     Time passed, and Isrodite did well at her job. The humans were falling in love, copulating, and multiplying at an alarming rate. Resources were getting low in Greece to sustain them all. Magneus was getting overwhelmed watching over them.

     "It is still lonely on this mountain," Magneus replied. He held his arms out, and a being emerged from a summoned light. A woman and a man. each with dark skin, and covered in wolf's fur hides emerged from the aura. "Daughter, I dub thee, Maiartemis. You will teach the humans to hunt for additional food. I give you my knowledge of the beasts and survival."

     "I will keep the humans fed," Maiartemis said.

     "Lukollo," Magneus said, addressing the man, "You will distract and entertain the humans from the lack of resources. Make their long lives pleasurable."

     "I will delight them with poetry, dancing, music, comedy, history, and astronomy. There will be so much to do when they need a break from hunting," Lukollo replied.

     "Those are magnificent ideas, Lukollo. Now, you two, be with mankind," Magneus ordered.

* * *

 

 

     Maiartemis and Lukollo headed off to assist mankind. Maiartemis brought the humans more meat than they could stomach. They got sick off of the repeated animals they had to stomach again and again. Lukollo also had difficulties bringing entertainment to the beings. They were not good at creating new content, and the content that was created, was not well understood or interpreted by the others. Maiartemis and Lukollo went back to Olympus to report to Magneus.

     "I think the humans would prefer eating something else instead of meat. What else can we create for them?" Maiartemis asked.

     "What if we could make some of the flora edible and more sustainable? Just give me one moment," Magneus stated. He cast a light, and out came a woman. She looked older than the other gods, and more nurturing. "Elaimeter Lewis, you are responsible for making consumable sustenance for the humans out of the flora. Make the plants bigger, heartier,and healthier!"

     "As you command, Magneus," Elaimeter said as she parted away from Olympus.

     "How do you report, Lukollo?" Magneus.

     "With all due respect, Magneus, your human beings are, quite frankly, stupid. I think they would benefit greatly if you could spare them some of your intelligence," Lukollo requested.

     Magneus sighed, and paced over to an edge of the mountain to look down at mankind as he debated. "I think they could benefit from that as well," Magneus replied. "But I worry. If I take too much out from my own mind, I may not be able to create any more Gods should I need to."

     "They are not retaining my hunting methods," Maiartemis said.

     "And they do not know how to keep their relationships going or how to care for their children," Isrodite added.

     "Should they have the knowledge to assist themselves and lean on us less, we'll be able to assist you more to make up for what you have lost," Maiartemis argued.

     Magnus pondered his family's arguments and turned to his lover. "What should I do, Aleceidon?" He stroked his lover's cheek for comfort. Aleceidon smiled, and took Magneus's hands in his own.

     "I think they make a good point. Raising mankind is wonderful, but they should know how to live on their own. Plus, there will be more time for  _us_ ," Aleceidon explained.

      Magneus nodded and smiled. "It seems the intelligence I invested in all of you was well worth it. I will spare some more."

     He reached out into the open and birthed another Goddess from a glowing light. Out emerged a bright red headed goddess in a simple toga.

     Magneus began to greet to greet her. "My dear-" 

     She held a finger to his mouth to interrupt. "Clathena. Clathena is what I will go by. I will educate man, and teach them the knowledge they will need to be self sufficient, as well as how to pass it on to their offspring."

     Magneus smiled. "Well done, puppet. Is there anything else?"

     "I do detect an upcoming problem, and I already have a solution. I will approach you again at a more opportune time to discuss. But for now, I will work on the humans," Clathena said as she headed away from Olympus. Over time, her methods proved useful. The humans relied on the gods less and less, and they had more time to spend at Olympus to be a family. Magneus and Aleceidon's relationship grew stronger, but no longer looking over the human beings left something empty inside of Magneus. Something he couldn't quite place.

* * *

 

 

     The gods neglected mankind a little too long, and there was once more a struggle for resources, but now there was also less space in Greece for everybody. The gods looked anxiously over the edge of Olympus, debating how to proceed when the loud noise of a heavy door in the hall caught their attention. It was Clathena, walking in the join the others.

     "The time has come, Magneus, for a very large moral decision to be made. As you can see, mankind keeps growing. But Greece is not," Clathena stated.

     "I've been trying to get the animals to mate as much as possible," Irodite explained.

     "And I keep making new types of vegetation every day," Elaimeter offered.

     "The solution is simple. The commitment is not," Clathena stated. "We need the humans to have the ability to expire, just like the animals. I propose anywhere from sixty to eighty years, and then they wither into the Earth."

     "That's absurd," Lukollo argued. "They are not animals for the hunt."

     "We love them too much!" Isrodite pleaded.

     "Magneus has sacrificed so much for our existence; The existence of more gods. Mankind should be willing to make that sacrifice for future man as well," Clathena argued.

     "Don't consider this, Magneus. Your nurturing nature is as strong as mine," Elaimeter argued.

     "Even," Magneus stated. The room died down. The others were silent to hear their leader speak. "Even if I made it so their shell could expire, I cannot expire their souls. What do you propose we do with those?"

     Clathena smiled. "Aleceidon can make the course of a new river leading beneath the Earth's surface. All we need is one more god to supervise that realm, keep the souls stored in this hidden river, and provide them with peace and comfort."

     "An underground river?" Maiartemis asked skeptically. "For our slain creations?"

     "It is our best opportunity to keep mankind thriving. Otherwise we would have to take away their ability to reproduce forever. We could always and forever only have this exact set of humans, or for eternity, we could always be having new ones.

     "It is a knowledgeable plan, Clathena," Magneus complimented. "However, I am skeptical. It's a big request for the last of my powers."

     "I understand," Clathena replied. "But Magneus, we both know what you were always going to use your last creation for."

     "And what is that?" Magneus asked.

     Clathena smiled. "A child. A son of your own. For you and Aleceidon to raise together. Humans were your children, and then you made us, and then we made them smarter. You've been missing that. You raise your child for eighteen years. Aleceidon will have eighteen years to make an underground large enough to fit an unlimited supply of souls for eternity. Maiartemis will make the animals win occasionally. Elaimeter will make vegetation that makes the humans frail and die. Lukollo will introduce themes of death and afterlife in his entertainment to make them aware of the idea. As Aleceidon makes space, we'll introduce a few souls little by little to test out the realm. Once the child is grown, he'll be in charge, and we can initiate life limits on the lot of them."

     They all looked at Magneus expectantly, awaiting a decision. "Aleceidon? This plan involves a river of your making, and a....a son for the both of us? I need your opinion in this time."

     Aleceidon wrapped his arms around Magneus. "The decision was always going to be a child for you, or a solution for the humans. This incorporates both. If you want to raise a child, then I would love nothing more than to raise that child with you, and to give mankind the present of being able to raise more children with the ones that they love."

     Aleceidon took a step back from Magneus, but still had his hands on his husband's arms. Magnus raised his own up, so that all four of their arms filled the space between them. A light emerged from both of their hearts, and a baby with raven black hair was nestled in their loving embrace.

     "I want to name him Raphaelades," Magnus replied.

     "I think that's a wonderful name," Aleceidon replied.

     

* * *

 

 

     While Aleceidon broke apart the rock of the Earth with his powerful currents deep underground, Magneus took care of their child. Clathena and Elaimeter walked through the forest and they approached a field of beautiful red flowers Elaimeter called 'roses'. 

     "We need to introduce them to mortality slowly. Let's start with pain," Clathena stated.

     "Let's see here," Elaimeter said to herself as she looked intensely at the flowers. They began to grow sharp thorns on the sides of the stems. They watched as a human approached and tried to grab a flower with their entire hand, just as they had always done. The human screamed and jumped back, removing their hand from the plant, examining the red liquid coming out of it.

     "Very good," Clathena said. "Let's check on Lukollo."

     Lukollo was sitting next to the singer of the village. He was singing through her, relaying his message to the people. 

 _Someday I'll be gone forever,_ _My body will turn to weather,_ _But you will still remember me_

_when I am gone, you'll pass along my song, you'll remember me in memory_

_Because the children will be older, and the older will grow colder_

_But we will leave behind a legacy, but we will leave, best believe,_

_please remember me in memories._

     The villagers began to wipe a few tears from their eyes and they looked at the salty water on their fingertips for the first time. Lukollo stood up and approached Elaimeter and Clathena. "I think they're starting to understand."

     "We just need to wait for Aleceidon to let us know when enough progress has been made to begin testing," Clathena said.

* * *

 

 

     Raphaelades was a toddler, crawling around the floors of Magneus's palace when Aleceidon announced there was enough room for the first few hundred souls. Magneus looked over the edge of the cliff that looked down onto Greece and waved his hand. The first set of humans he had ever created hundreds of years ago had now passed peacefully. Clathena and Aleceidon guided the souls through the river and watched over them for a few days. The souls were at peace in the river, knowing they ahd lived a fulfilling life and were free from the suffering.

     "I think we are ready to continue," Clathena said. "Can you continue?"

     "Yes, I can," Aleceidon replied. 

     Aleceidon's work continued. He expanded Styx in the day while Magneus took care of Raphaelades. At night, Aleceidon spent the time with his son while Magneus guided souls of the longest living humans to the underworld. Raphaelades helped their relationship grow, and by the time Raphaelades was two, the desire to be nurturing within Elaimeter grew.

     "Magneus," Elaimeter stated. "Watching you and Aleceidon has inspired me. I would like your blessing to have a child."

     "Elaimeter," Magneus stated. "I have no more power to make another god."

     "My child doesn't have to be a god. I'll have a mortal seed grow my offspring," Elaimeter said. "There's a rather attractive one I've been watching that I think would be a good fit."

     Magneus chuckled and gave Elaimeter a hug. "Whatever makes you happy, Elaimeter. I support you and your endeavors."

     "Thank you, Magneus," Elaimeter said before walking away, headed back towards the earth.

* * *

 

 

     Greece's population and need for resources stabilized, and as the underworld grew, so did Raphaelades. Magneus and Aleceidon walked with Raphaelades, each holding one of his hands, through the paths of the underworld. There were ornate lanterns all side by side making a very brightly lit path along the course of the river. The lights reflected off of the clear water's surface, making it shimmer even more.

     "It's pretty," said Raphaelades.

     "We're glad," Magneus replied. "Your other father made this realm for you."

     "Did you really, papa?" Raphaelades asked.

     "Yes I did," Aleceidon replied. "It was Clathena's idea."

     "You'll be in charge of this realm one day. Your papa will continue to make it bigger for you," Magneus replied.

     "What do I do with it?" Raphaelades asked.

     "Once human beings get too old, they will come here and swim in the river to make room for new babies in Greece," Magneus replied.

     "I don't see anyone swimming," Raphaelades replied.

     "They're invisible, but they're there," Aleceidon replied.

     "Are there any babies my age I can play with? I'm lonely sometimes," Raphaelades asked.

     Magneus and Aleceidon looked at each other. "You remember Elaimeter? She has a son about three years younger than you. Why don't we stop by a visit?"

     The three of them headed to a cottage in the woods, not too far from the entrance to Styx. Elaimeter greeted them with warm hugs and brought them inside.  "It's so good to see all of you! What brings you by?"

     "Raphaelades was talking about wanting a friend to play with. I knew your child was close-ish in age. Probably a little too young now, but hopefully in a few years they could be good friends."

     "I would like that," Elaimeter said. "Raphaelades, let's go meet Persimone. I call him Simon for short, though." She grabbed Raphaelades's hand and brought him over to the toddler playing with a stuffed animal in the corner.

     "I'm Raphaelades," Magneus's son said to the boy. Simon just smiled at the young god. "Will he always be this quiet?"

     Elaimeter laughed. "Probably not. His father's a talker. But he makes me laugh. And he's a good father."

     "Where is he now?" Aleceidon asked.

     "He's on a hunt," Elaimeter said. "He should be back in an hour or so."

     "We will visit again soon, then. It'll be good for them both to have friends," Magneus said.

     "I agree," Elaimeter replied.

* * *

 

     Raphaelades and Simon both grew, and would play in Demeter's fields together. Since Simon wasn't a god, he could not come to Olympus to play. Raphaelades didn't care, and Simon didn't know about his mother or the others to question. The three year age gap was a little weird sometimes, but most of the time they didn't care. When Raphaelades was a moody teenager, he still saw Simon as a young kid, but once Simon was a teenager himself, and Raphaelades was 16, they seemed even again. 

     They were relaxing on a tall hill looking over the sunset together one evening that changed their relationship. Simon turned over to Raphaelades. "Have you been with any girls, Raph?"

     Raphaelades looked at Simon like he was absurd. "What are you talking about?"

     "You know what I'm talking about. You're 16. Most guys and girls start 'giving thanks to Isrodite' at age 15," Simon replied.

     "Did you just say 'giving thanks to Isrodite'?" Raphaelades asked.

     "That's what everyone in the village calls it!" Simon exclaimed.

     "It's a terrible euphemism," Raphaelades replied.

     "Please, Raph, just tell me. I'm curious," Simon replied.

     "No I have not. I haven't even thought about it. It's not my thing," Raphael replied.

     "You haven't thought about it? It's all I can think about these days," Simon replied.

     "Gross," Raphaelades replied.

     "How is it gross? It's natural. It's what the gods intended for us," Simon argued.

     "You're still too young," Raphaelades countered.

     "I am not," Simon replied. "Everyone my age is talking about it. But are there a lot of cute girls in your village? You don't talk about your village much."

     Raphaelades got tense at the question. Him being a god on Olympus was a big secret. "No, no there isn't."

     "Oh," Simon replied. "What about boys?"

     "What about boys?" Raphaelades asked.

     "A lot of guys are into guys in Greece. There's nothing wrong with that.  They say Magneus has been with other dudes, and he's a god," Simon said.

     Raphaelades laughed. "Yes, yes I did know that. I guess I'm not sure. I haven't thought about it. What about you?"

     "I have," Simon replied. "I guess I'm ok with both. But it doesn't matter. I don't think the person I like likes me back."

     "You're young, you have plenty of time. You're a good person, Simon. Anyone would be into you," Raphaelades replied.

     "Clearly not," Simon mumbled, but Raphaelades didn't catch it. The air suddenly became very frigid and cold. Their breath was visible in the air.

     "You need to head home, Simon, I need to as well. Something's wrong, I'll see you soon!" Raphaelades exclaimed. 

     "Raphael!" Simon exclaimed, his personal nickname for his friend, but Raphaelades had already began his sprint towards Mount Olympus. When he arrived, the gods were on the cliff's edge looking down.

     "What is happening to our people?" Magneus asked.

     The front door slammed open, and in stormed an angry looking Elaimeter.

     "That was some genius plan, Clathena! Let's give the humans mortality! And you, Magneus, you promised we were only taking away the humans that had been alive too long at first! But NO!"

     "Elaimeter, what happened?" Magneus asked.

     "As if you don't know! Clathena was all 'Let's make the animals win some of the fights!'," she said in a mocking tone. "Well guess what? You fucking did it. My husband died on a hunt because of your brilliant plan!"" Elaimeter exclaimed.

     "Elaimeter, I am sorry," Magneus replied.

     "I don't want to hear it!" she exclaimed. "You thought it was such a great fucking idea to have the humans die? Well I'm more than happy to assist. They will ALL. FUCKING. DIE!"

     "Magneus, the entire land is turning white," Aleceidon said.

     "Elaimeter, you do not have to do this," Clathena pleaded.

     "And you didn't have to suggest that Maiartemis kill them with animals. We could have just taken the old. But these were our choices. No,  _your_ choices. And now we live with the consequences, while others are not."

     Elaimeter stormed towards the gates of the palace while the rest of the gods in assembly stood with fear. She paused as she opened the door and turned to Raphaelades. "Stay away from my son. You already have his father in your underground realm. One is enough." She marched out and slammed the door. The gods stood silent, afraid of what would happen.

     "Clathena, give the humans knowledge on how to survive this cold. Maiartemis, Lukollo, teach the animals how to hunt for the last of Elaimeter's vegetation. The humans will likely have to rely on meat for the time being. Isrodite, look after any children about to be born in this storm. My love, teach Raphaelades the ways of looking after the river Styx. I.....assume many of our creations will not survive this, and will be arriving," Magneus ordered.

     "Yes my love," Aleceidon replied before placing a kiss on his husband's cheek. "We have our orders, let's go everybody."

* * *

 

     Aleceidon and Raphaelades were at the entrance to the river Styx, carved into a hole at the base of Mount Olympus. "We weren't going to introduce you so early, but, drastic times call for drastic measures."

     "That is alright, Dad," Raphaelacles replied. 

     "I am sorry about your friend. Elaimeter might come around," Aleceidon reassured.

     Raphaelacles gestured to the snow outside. "I am extremely doubtful."

     Aleceidon looked at his son with empathy. "All will turn out as it should. We will find a way to calm Elaimeter."

     They progressed deeper into the underworld that Aleceidon had created for the world's departed souls. They approached a garden area in the middle where the dark onyxed stone contrasted with beautiful, lush, green trees with red fruits. There was an opening in the roof above, where the skies could be seen.

     "This is the pomegranate garden. They grow in almost any soil, perfect for the underworld. They do require sunlight though, so this is the only spot in the underworld where you can get a view of Olympus," Aleceidon informed. "If there is a soul that is not resting easy in their afterlife, offer them a seed of the pomegranate. It will ease them back into the waters, and will help them belong again."

     Aleceidon sat down with Raphaelades and took a beautiful onyx dagger and a plump pomegranate. Raphaelades watched as his father cut around the top of the pomegranate to scalp off its top. Aleceidon carefully peeled off the top skin, revealing a beautiful core of red orbs. 

     "You see these barky lines of the core? We need to cut along those next," Aleceidon taught. He cut vertical lines along the exterior of the fruit, opposite of each chamber wall. He then peeled each section back, opening it in sections.

     "It's pretty," Raphaelades said.

     "Some think that it resembles a heart," Aleceidon replied. "I don't personally see it. Your father does though. Maybe there's something poetic there. What do you see?"

     "I think it looks like a fully bloomed flower," Raphaelades replied. His father smiled at him, and raked his fingers through his son's hair.

     "I'm very proud to have you as my son," Aleceidon said. Raphaelades simply smiled at the response. Nothing more had to be said. It was merely a positive bonding experience between a knowledgeable father and a growing son, soon to become a man.

* * *

 

 

     Days passed, and Elaimeter's fury did not lighten up. The frigid winter blizzard still raged, claiming lives quickly. All of the gods had come together once more at Olympus to discuss strategy.

     "Why don't we just kill her?" Maiartemis asked.

     "It's morally wrong?" Aleceidon replied in a snarky tone, dumbfounded that the option is still on the table.

     "There's no guarantee the storm would stop. It may just make it worse or irreversible," Clathena said.

     "Can we kick her ass?" Maiartemis countered.

     "No, sister," Lukollo said. "Isrodite, make her fall in love with someone else."

     "You can never replace one's true love. One soulmate for life. I already paired her and her husband up. I cannot do redos," Isrodite replied.

     "Clathena, you have the most knowledge. What do you suggest?" Magneus pleaded.

     "I....I am not sure. I have gone through multiple scenarios. Each has a low probability of success, and the ratio of negative outcomes to positive ones is not a nice one," Clathena replied, exasperated.

     The gods all sighed in unison, aside from Raphaelades.

     "What if it's not a redo, Isrodite?" Raphaelades asked. The room turned to him with interest.

     "You exasperated your romantic love for Elaimeter, but you do more than romantic love. You're also in charge of familial love. She still has Simon. What if you made her love Simon enough to focus on his life instead of her husband's death?"

     Isrodite stared very intently at Raphaelades. She was deep in thought, processing the information. Her elbow rested on the table, her hand in the air just slightly. Her fingers danced in a wave pattern, but that was the only part of her that was moving. "Run the numbers, Clathena," she said softly.

     Clathena looked up at the ceiling, also calculating. She slowly brought her head down and nodded. "Yes, that could work."

     The most surprised expressions grew on almost everyone in the room, save for Raphaelades, who only grew a faint and modest smirk.

     "Go to Elaimeter's at once, Isrodite!" Magneus ordered.

      Isrodite nodded and immediately headed to the earth, leaving no time to waste. She made her way through the freezing zephyrs of Elaimeter's storms until she made the way to her cabin. Isrodite knocked heavily on the wooden door. Elaimeter opened it fairly quickly, with a scowl on her face.

     "Isrodite," she said flatly. "Tell me,..... what is it like living with the consequences of your actions?"

     Isrodite gave a sympathetic smile and shrugged. "You tell me. How is Simon holding up in this weather?"

     "He'll adjust," Elaimeter retorted.

     "What if he doesn't? What if he falls victim to this weather,  _your_ weather, just as so many are? He needs his mother. He already lost his father. You two can't lose each other, especially you," Isrodite argued. She reached out to touch Elaimeter's arm sympathetically, and in doing so, gave her the love she needed. Elaimeter's face warmed with the realization she was letting her son down, and the icy winds began to soften.

     "Thank you, Isrodite," Elaimeter replied. Isrodite smiled and gave a reassuring nod to Elaimeter before heading back to Olympus. "Wait!" the goddess of nature commanded. Isrodite turned to her friend.

     "This does not absolve you, Magneus, Aleceidon, Maiartemis, or Clathena of their actions. I will never return to Olympus. And Raphaelades is still not allowed near my son," she demanded. She turned and headed back inside her cabin, shutting the door firmly behind her. Isrodite stood in the field, looking back with a defeated feeling, even though the mission had been accomplished. She headed back to Olympus to deliver the bittersweet news. Everyone in attendance was silent, but Raphaelades seemed the most broken.

* * *

 

 

     As time passed, Raphaelades determined a plan to see Simon in secret. He would have to remain unseen, It was difficult, but he found a way to craft a helm that would render him invisible. He would reach into the waters of Styx and pull out a soul that had entered his realm.

     "Mortal, I hope you have found peace in your afterlife," Raphaelades said. "I currently do not have peace in my own, even as a god. May you please share with me, a piece of your soul? Something that you have hidden from yourself or others?"

     "I am at peace, my lord. I have nothing that may assist you."

     "I am open and free both in death as I have been in life. I am afraid I have nothing to offer."

     "I do not hold such a secret that may help you, Raphaelades."

     This was a vast majority of his interactions, and the progress on his helm took longer than planned. However, he did eventually earn enough pieces of various souls. People who had hurt themselves, parents who had lost their born or yet to be born children, people who have wished or done harm to others. They, and many others, all bore a part of their soul to Raphaelades for comfort. And when Raphaelades comforted them, he took away that broken part of them to give them peace. He then took all of those pieces and forged his helmet.

     The god of the underworld would never forget the first time he laid eyes on Simon again, for the first time in almost a decade. The last time they saw each other, Raphaelades was 16, and Simon was 13. The god was now 24 and Simon was 21. Simon was tending to the plants in the garden. Raphaelades approached, walking through the field of wheat, his hands grazing the stalks of the grain. He sat down on a tree stump near the fence that kept in their livestock. 

     All he did was watch as Simon tended to the plants and the animals, completely unseen. Raphaelades visited every day. He always sat silent, always invisible. Simon's work was often repetitive. There was never much change to make it very exciting, but Raphaelades didn't care. He just loved being in the presence of his friend again. Although friend didn't feel quite right now. Simon had grown from a child to a man. He was handsome, breathtaking. On one hot day, Simon worked out in the yard- shirtless. He was more muscular than Raphaelades would have thought, and the god found himself staring at the mortal. Raphaelades didn't experience any sexual desire before, he wasn't even sure if he was experiencing it now, but he found himself rather captivated by Simon's bare beauty.

     Raphaelades decided that he could not live without Simon anymore.

* * *

 

   

      Raphaelades entered his former home on Olympus where his fathers enthusiastically greeted him with warm embraces. "It's so good to see you, my son," Magneus said. "I do adore when you visit us."

     Aleceidon wiped away a loose strand of hair on Raphaelades's forehead before cupping his son's face and looking intensely into his eyes. "Something troubles you today. What is afflicting my child?"

     Raphaelades took a deep breath as he mentally prepared to make his request. "I am in love," the younger god stated firmly. Magneus and Aleceidon's faces were fush with joy and excitement at the news. "With. Persimone." The expressions of his fathers had softly changed into fear and confusion. The two of them looked at each other, silently asking the other what to do in this situation.

     "I know only a short time has passed since we took care of Elaimeter's first outburst, and great risk will come if you two were to help me pursue Persimone's hand. But I have been miserable since Elaimeter took him away from me. I have spent years trying to find a way to merely see him, and now that I have, my heart cannot endure this suffering any longer. Please, fathers, help me find a way for us to be together," Raphaelades pleaded.

     "Raphaelades," Aleceidon said sympathetically. He took a step towards his son. "We all have to make sacrifices for these-"

     Magneus's hand on his husband's chest paused him in his tracks and silenced his apology. "This decision will have consequences, my son. Is this something you truly want? Are you prepared to pay the price for this request?"

     Raphael had a simple nod. "Yes, father."

     "Magneus," Aleceidon warned.

     "I don't want to hear it, my love," Magneus replied. "I risked everything for my child once. I am prepared to do it again." The air in the room was tense, and the three of them remained silent for a moment before Magneus began to walk to the front door of their palace. "Come with me, son."

     They headed to the cliff that lead to Greece. Magneus waved his hand, and a golden chariot appeared, attached to a pale white horse with wings. "This chariot will allow Persimone to enter the underworld as a mortal and thrive. Elaimeter will not be able to enter. Only your father, us, and soon your lover are the only ones who may enter that realm."

     "Thank you, father," Raphaelades said.

     "Chaos will follow. Just like last time," Magneus warned.

     "Am I being selfish?" Raphaelades asked.

     "Maybe," Magneus replied. "But sometimes we have to put our wants and needs first. I made mankind, and the rest of you all to cure my own loneliness. It's your turn to be happy."

     Raphaelades nodded and entered the chariot. He grabbed the pegasus's reins and thrust them down, commanding the winged creature to take off into the skies. His heart felt elated as he focused on his mission to woo Simon.

     Pegasus landed a few paces away in order to not be seen by Persimone. Raphaelades donned his helmet and approached the shack where his love and Elaimeter lived. Simon was doing his usual yard work, driving a till into the ground to pave the way for more crops. He paused in the middle of his motion and readjusted himself to an upright position.

     "I know you're here," Simon announced. "I always know when you're here." Raphaelades stood perfectly still, all his muscles too tense from the shock. His breath was held and he made no noise. Simon slowly turned around in a circle, pausing when he was directly facing Raphaelades. Simon had a faint smirk and slowly stepped forward, not rushed at all, not wanting to overestimate and collide into the god. His paces were precisely calculated, and he was able to stop himself just meme inches away from Raphaelades. 

     Simon reached his fingertips out and felt something, so he eased the rest of his palm onto the surface, which ended up being the god's chest. Simon slowly slid his hand upwards, following the feeling until he got to Raphaelades's neck, at which point his hand adjusted its course to cup his face. Simon used his thumb to comfortably rub at the man's cheek. "Show yourself. Let me see you," Simon requested.

     Raphael raised his arms slowly to grab the base of his helm, and he slowly slid it off of his head. As soon as the bottom rim was off of his temple, the raven haired man appeared into view. Simon's mouth made a noise that sounded like a combined laugh and gasp as it formed into a surprised smile. "I knew it was you, Raphaelades."

     "I've missed you," the god said softly, feeling bashful under his crush's caress.

     "I've missed you too," Simon responded. "Imagine my surprise when I found out my mother was a goddess, and that my longtime crush was the son of Magneus and Aleceidon."

     "You had a crush on me?" Raphaelades asked, the heat rushing to his face from embarrassment.

     Persimone chuckled. "Yes, you oblivious idiot."

     Raphaelades smiled at the flirtatious taunt. "You were much too young then. But you're  _definitely_ a man now." Rapahelades was not subtle with his eyes looking the lad's body up and down.

     "I knew you were watching me, so I took my shirt off that day," Simon flirted. "And I felt your eyes on every. Single. Inch. Of me." His head got closer to Raphaelades's with every syllable. There must have been only millimeters separating their lips now.

     "Come with me," Raphaelades requested. "We have been apart from each other for too long."

      Simon smiled widely. "Of course I will come with you."

     Raphaelades eagerly grinned in response before putting his fingers to his mouth to whistle, signaling to the pegasus to approach with the chariot. Simon gasped in awe as the horse approached,

     "It's beautiful," Simon said as he approached it, running his hand through the shiny white hair of the steed. Raphaelades climbed into the chariot and turned back to his love.

     "Come," he said as he extended his hand to assist Simon into the seat.

     "I must tell my mother," Simon replied, turning to the cottage.

     "No!" Rapahelades exclaimed, casing Simon to turn around in shock. "She will never allow it. She had forbade me from seeing you again. That is why I have been away all these years and only visited you when you could not see me. It wasn't because I wanted to leave you, it was because she forced me to stay away. If you let her know, she will never let you go. Please, Simon, this is our only chance."

     Simon hesitated, and looked back on the only home he had ever known. Raphaelades could see the conflict in his eyes. He hoped his lover would choose him. Simon turned back to him and grabbed his hand. Raphaelades enthusiastically pulled him upwards into the chariot. 

     "Let's go home," Rapahelades said proudly as he grabbed the reins and motioned for the horse to take off. The steed charged and took flight, heading them into the entrance of the underworld.

     "I've never seen the mountain this close. It's beautiful!" Simon exclaimed.

     "Hopefully you'll find our realm beautiful too," Raphaelades replied. "It's made of beautiful black rock with ornate architecture and decor throughout the caverns. I also hope my palace is to your liking. It's very different than above ground, and a farm cottage, but-"

     "Raphaelades," Simon interrupted as he cupped the god's face. "As long as I'm with you, I am going to love it." He moved his head towards Raphaelades's to bring their lips together, which occured at the same moment they crossed the threshold into the underworld. They were both unsure if the magical rush that coursed through their bodies was the joy of their first kiss, or the godly powers allowing Simon to exist in that realm, but the feeling was incredible for the both of them. 

     The horse landed and then walked the two of them towards Raphaelades's castle. It was made of beautiful stone, silver, and golden bricks and decorated with beautiful ores and metals that had been found under the crust of the earth. Simon had been stunned in awe at the beauty and elaborate design of the house. He had only known his modest cottage for 21 years. 

     "Let me show you the garden," Raphaelades replied.

     Behind the mansion, the garden of pomegranates had grown exponentially. Grass stretched all over the round courtyard, and the trees had been carefully positioned to form a fence along the circumference. They were all tall, going up one or two hundred feet, all sporting massive blood red fruits. In the center of the courtyard was an onyx water fountain decorated with stone cherubs in addition to silver and golden laurel leaves etched into the stone. 

     "I dedicated this garden to you, hoping you'd be able to see it one day," Raphaelades said. "What do you think, my love?"

     Simon's face was flush red. His smile was strong, and he was fighting back tears from his eyes. Raphaelades quickly paced to him to embrace him, wiping away a tear that had cascaded. "You don't like it?"

     "It's all..." Simon said before he had to gasp for air. "So breathtaking. And gorgeous. You did all of this for me?"

     "The patch of pomegranates I had was nothing before your beauty inspired me. I wanted a garden you could be proud of, to remind you of home," the god said.

     Simon beamed with happiness. "I couldn't have asked for anything else. Thank you, my love."

     As they were about to kiss again, the light coming through from up above dimmed, and they looked up to see thick gray clouds rolling in overhead. 

     "Your mother knows you're gone," Raphaelades replied.

     Simon sighed. "This happened after father died. That's when I found out about the two of you. I'm not sure what fixed it last time."

     "You did. Isrodite made your mother love you more than she already did. That warmed her heart to warm the weather," Raphaelades replied.

     "Oh, Raphaelades," Simon said depressingly. "What have we done?"

* * *

      The other gods, aside from Raphaelades and Elaimeter were quick to come back to Mt. Olympus where Magneus and Aleceidon were waiting expectantly.

     "What has happened now?" Maiartemis demanded to know. "Don't tell me her son died too."

     "You care for the boy?" Lukollo asked.

     "No, I just don't want to put up with this shit again," Maiartemis replied.

     "Aleceidon, brother, please tell us what is happening," Isrodite pleaded.

     "Magneus?" Aleceidon instigated passive aggressively, still not completely on board with his husband's actions.

     "Yes Magneus," a voice down the hall replied. They turned to see Elaimeter arriving. She had her head high as she walked into the main chamber. She was poised, composed, there was little to no anger on her face, although they all knew there was fury within her at the moment.

     Magneus smiled confidently. "We're celebrating a romantic union. Between my son Raphaelades, and Elaimeter's son, Persimone."

     "You. Let. Your. Mangy. Rotton. Child. Kidnap. My. Son?" Elaimeter annunciated. 

     "Of course not," Magneus replied. He stepped closer and closer to Elaimeter until they were face to face. "Your son went willingly. He has been reunited with the love of his life that you took away from him eight years ago."

     Elaimeter thrusted her hand against Magneus's neck and began to strangle him. All of the other gods rushed to pull her off of him. As she was detached, her hand sliced a part of Magneus and she had a few drops of his blood on her hand.

     "Magneus, are you alright?" Aleceidon asked concerningly.

     Magneus coughed as he got himself back up from the ground. "I will be," he replied angrily. "I will do anything for my son, Elaimeter. That's why I put his happiness over the lives of the mortals, thus over my own. Are you truly so selfish that you would place your greed over your son's happiness and desire to be with Raphaelades?"

     "Yes," she said. "I would also do anything for my son." She extended her hand, revealing Magneus's blood on her fingertips. "I wonder if this is enough to grant myself passage into your son's home."

     "You'll have to beat us there," Magneus retorted. The other gods tried to tackle Elaimeter, but vines extended from her arm, whipping them down onto the ground. She then transformed herself into a serpent, slithering away out of the palace quickly. "Aleceidon, please take the shortcut!"

     Aleceidon ran out of the west wing of their castle, and jumped off of the west cliff. His body turned to rain and the droplets of his form fell down thousands of feet until he reached the sunlight opening to the garden of pomegranates. He had reformed into his regular figure. "Raphaelades! Persimone!"

     The two of them came dashing out of the mansion and headed towards Aleceidon. "I take it you do not bring good news, father," Raphaelades replied.

     "Elaimeter is on her way here, and she has a way inside. She means to kill you, my son, and take Persimone away," Aleceidon replied.

     "I won't let her," the two of them said in unison before turning to each other.

     "Raphaelades, you have to marry me. She will not seperate us if we are unioned," Simon urged.

     "I can be the witness," Aleceidon offered. "We have no time to waste."

     Raphaelades nodded and headed over to the closest wall of the cavern, hidden behind the lush plants. He held out his palm, and as it twitched, silver dust was extracted from the rocks. Once he had enough dust, he pressed his two palms together. Upon release, there were two silver rings. He rushed back over to Simon and gave him one to hold.

     "Do you, Persimone Lewis, take me to be your lawfully wedded, beloved husband forever, to have and to hold, as long as both of us shall live?" Raphaelades asked.

     "I do," Simon replied. Raphaelades smiled and slipped the wedding band onto his finger. "Do you, Raphaelades Lightwood-Bane, take me to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, forever as long as the both of us shall live?"

     "I do," Raphaelades replied. Simon smiled and placed the ring on his finger as well.

     "You are now both pronounced lawfully wedded husbands. You may now kiss," Aleceidon replied.

     The two of them pulled each other closely and kissed one another tenderly for several moments until they pulled apart. "There is one more thing we need to do," Raphaelades said as he headed towards the closest tree. He plucked a pomegranate off of the plant and took out his dagger from his tunic. He quickly carved up the fruit and gave some seeds to Simon.

     "These seeds calm the soul of anyone in the underworld so that they may stay peacefully," Raphaelades explained. "Please have some."

     Simon nodded and consumed the small red orbs until a loud hissing noise echoed throughout the garden. They turned to see a giant serpent that was forming back into Elaimeter. 

     "Persimone," Elaimeter said. "Why are you doing this to me? You're all I have left in this world."

     "I need to be happy, mother," Simon replied. "I've gone eight years without my love. He's all I've ever wanted. I miss father too, but I cannot replace him for you. And I deserve to have the love and happiness that you were able to have with dad."

     Elaimeter began to cry. "I cannot live without you my son, I cannot."

     "You do not have to," Raphaelades replied. Elaimeter lifted her head up towards Raphaelades.

     "Simon was a mortal. He was going to age. He was going to die anywhere within the next forty to sixty years. But now-" he had extended his hands, showing Elaimeter the opened pomegranate. "Through our marriage, and through the fruit of the underworld, part of his soul will always belong here, safe and sound. He's a demigod now, Elaimeter. And we will both be with him. Forever."

     Elaimeter gasped, a smile creeping on her face as she recovered her breath from her weeping. "He's immortal now? Like us?"

     "As long as no other god kills him, yes," Aleceidon replied.

     "What do you propose?" Elaimeter asked. "We both need my son."

     "He spend half the year with me, and half the year with you. I know the cold is tied to your emotions, but you cannot let it get over control. We still have our duties to these mortals," Raphaelades ordered.

     "I like that plan," Simon replied.

     Elaimeter sighed heavily. "I suppose I will take half a year for forever as opposed to everyday for only a few more years." She walked over to Simon and gave him a tight embrace. "All a mother wants is for her child to be happy, but she also wants to always be a mother."

     They let go of one another and smiled. "I love you, mom," Simon replied.

     She stepped over to Raphaelades next. "I am sorry about my actions. Thank you for letting me still see my son. I know it's selfish of me to still need to see him but-"

     "It is alright, Elaimeter. I would rather have half a year with Simon for forever than being apart from him like I already was," Rapahelades replied.

     She smiled and embraced her new son-in-law. "Take good care of my boy."

     "I will," Raphaelades responded.

     Elaimeter let go of the young god and approached Aleceidon next. "Aleceidon, I was wondering if I could be welcomed back on Olympus and help watch over mankind again."

     "I'll have to confer with Magneus, but I don't believe it should be a problem," Aleceidon replied.

     "Thank you," she said. "Well, I will be off. I'm headed back home. I'll see you in six months, Persimone."

     "See you soon, ma," Simon said as he held his husband's hand.

     "Take good care, Elaimeter. He'll be back soon," Raphaelades promised.

     "Goodbye everybody," she said as she headed towards the entrance of the underworld. 

     "We did it," Raphaelades said right before he kissed his husband once more in celebration. And thus, while Persimone was away, a mild Winter was set upon Greece. As she looked forward to her son's return, it got warmer into Spring. In his presence, a hot and thriving Summer was enjoyed by all. As time approached for him to return, Elaimeter grew sadder, and the plantlife slowly died in a bittersweet Autumn. But this went on for eternity, now that Persimone was a demi-god married happily to his husband Raphaelades forever.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I love receiving comments!


End file.
